Talk:Thunder Mecha God/@comment-50.8.48.45-20150326211934
Having a unit such as Shera definitely help with the battle unless you're going against the Earth Mecha God. Then again, I have a team with all 6-Star units and Super Brave Bursts (Worldly Themis, Death Idol Kikuri, Thunder Savior Shera, Phoenix God Arus, and Ice God Arius), and the ally I had at the time was Ultor, who did insane amounts of damage. The damage-dealing will take some time, but it is guaranteed; it's surviving that's troublesome. If you end up running out of healing items after your healing unit(s) have been knocked out, you're pretty much screwed unless you have a unit with an offensive or supportive Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst that can half the amount of damage you take from the Mecha Gods' attacks. Tip 1: NEVER use Tridon's Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst against the Fire Mecha God. This will cause your health to deteriorate even quicker due to the Earth shield, even with Water units! Instead, stick to using a unit like Shera who can half damage. At least this way, you reduce the risk of any of your units being killed off by the Mecha God. Should you fight against a Thunder Mecha God, then Tridon's Brave Burst (or Colossal Tridon's Super Brave Burst for those who have him) will be of great use. Tip 2: Units such as Deity Ruler Lucca, Pirate Queen Eve, Dark Demigod Ardin, Zeus Whip Orna, Lightning Sage Bran, Rainbow Angel Yujeh, or Death God Shida are always a good idea to have as ally units if they're not in your squad because they grant all units in your party multiple additional elements. Death God Shida is an especially good case because of his Super Brave Burst, Grand Chaos, which grants ALL elements to attacks. Tip 3: The best units to deal damage against the Mecha Gods are the Soul Bound units, units with Super Brave Bursts that can be used repeatedly and inexhaustibly, or units that can ignore defenses. For example, having a team with Phoenix God Arus, Lightning Gun Rowgen, Noble Fist Dilma, Dragon God Ragshelm, or Cyclopean Ultor will increase your overall damage output to the point that with each wave of all your units' Brave Bursts and Super Brave Bursts together, you're taking away 5% to 10% of the Mecha Gods' HP away. It may not sound like a lot, but the Mecha Gods have mad defense, so it should at least improve your situation. Tip 4: Make sure to bring items to cure any and all status ailments! Chances are a third of the time you get hit, you'll end up with Poison, Weak, Injury, Sick, Paralysis (the worst ailment ever), or Curse. Stock up on Antidotes, Tonics, Stimulants, Holy Waters, and Remedies to keep your units from being knocked out by the Mecha Gods. Tip 5: Any buffing items that you may have in your inventory (Ores, Seals, Stones, Potions, Elixirs, and Flutes) will also be of great use, as they can help you in a pinch whenever you're trying to deal damage to the Mecha Gods. That's all the advice I have, anyone who wishes to chip in their two cents is more than welcome to. ~Vier